Marry You
by 1 m a y a 4
Summary: "Marry me!" Natsu shouted as determination blazed in his eyes. "Natsu you have got to be the biggest idiot I have ever met" Lucy answered after a minute of registering what he had said.
1. Chapter 1

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**Summary: **So was it love at first sight? Although there was one thing he was sure off, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

**｡◕‿‿◕｡**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"I'm sorry I can't accompany you around Lucy" A tiny man with white hair said. "Oh no worries Gramps, I think I can manage" A blonde replied smiling at him.

"Well just to be safe I've called another student to guide you" Grinning at her. Whereas the blonde pouted but the smile in her eyes said she was thankful.

_Knock. Knock_

"Come in!" The door opened and came in a shorter girl with blue hair, an orange bandana tied. "You called Gramps?" she asked cocking her head to the side, but her eyes wandered to the blonde girl that stared at her. _Wahh~ I feel like I've seen her somewhere before._

"Yes, please guide m-" "Hi! I'm Lucy Heartfilia, I hope we can be friends" The girl interrupted the small man and jumped up to walk to the blue haired girl._ Arah~ she seems pretty nice, pretty girl with a pretty name._

"W-wait just a minute! Did you just say _Lucy Heartfilia?_ As in-"

"My niece" Gramps a.k.a Makarov current headmaster of Fairy Academy butted in.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

Is it bad? Or something? Say something minna~

I know it's too short, but hey it's just a preview XD

Keep reading! Keep voting on the poll on my account okay? That'll be a great help to me ^^

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

► **Written on impulse due to the fact that Fairy Tail ended with episode 175, although it is on a temporary break (hiatus) I am still depressed because I don't know when they'll be back (ToT) ◄**

**Please Support my other story **_**'His Obsession' & '20 days of separation' & 'Bishies Oujisama'**_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**Follow me on twitter minna! I'll follow back! maya14_21 get in touch with me for the latest chapters on going!**

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


	2. Chapter 2

**ღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ**

**Summary: **So was it love at first sight? Although there was one thing he was sure off, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

**｡◕‿‿◕｡**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

Two girls were laughing as they walk through the hallways of the school. "So what made you transfer here Lu-chan?" the small bluenette asked her new found best friend.

"Oh you know~ new environment, new friends"

Okay so for the past hour Levy had been showing Lucy around. They managed to tour almost the entire school. Along the way they have been chatting whatever comes to mind. Like hobbies which happened to be reading for both of them, that resulted in opening another topic about their favorite books, genres they prefer and so on.

"Ne Levy-chan let's head to the cafeteria, I'm getting thirsty" Lucy said pulling her along. While Levy giggled letting Lucy drag her at the same time observing the blonde. _Oho~ I'm sure guys would be crowding her with a single glance. I wonder what the girls would think._

_Rrriiiinngggg!_

"Ahh! Hide Lu-chan!" Levy shouted pushing the girl inside a janitor's closet. "Levy-chan!? Why do we need to hide?" Lucy asked frantically patting her hand on the wall, looking for the light switch.

"It's lunch time, there's always a kind of stamped happening during these times" Levy escaped a wry smile on her lips. In return Lucy had her head tilted to the side question marks flying over her head, which made Levy sweat drop.

"Did you hear that?" Lucy asked halting for a moment. "Heard what Lu-chan?" Levy asked confused at what the girl was saying. She listened closely to her surroundings and didn't hear anyth-

"What the hell Ice face!"

"Shut up Fire spit!"

"That! Did you hear Levy-chan?" Lucy asked glancing at the girl beside her. Levy nodded her mind reeling in two names. _Natsu and Gray._

"From the sound of it there's a fight.. Let's go see Levy-chan!" Lucy shouted opening the door and then sprinted towards the cafeteria to see what was happening. "Wow the power of curiosity" Levy mumbled staring at the figure of the blonde. That was until she realized something. "W-Wait for me Lu-chan!"

**In the cafeteria**

"I wonder where Levy is" A short cut white haired girl with big blue asked no one in particular. Taking some bites of her chocolate fondant. "I did hear some intriguing news earlier" a scarlet headed girl said, a slice of strawberry cake in front of her.

"News? What is it about Erza?" another white haired girl asked, her angelic voice held that curious tone.

"We might get a new transfer student" The scarlet one answered a twinkle in her eyes. "Ara? Really? That sounds fun!" The white haired girl said, her hands clapping in delight.

"I agree Mira-nee! But why _might_?" The short white haired girl asked turning behind her to see the rowdy boys. "Natsu! Gray! Stop playing!" She scolded the two, who happened to just ignore her and continue.

"I don't know the whol-" The doors opened revealing a beautiful blonde haired girl with chocolate eyes that hypnotized anyone. The whole cafeteria stopped and stared at the girl. Who in return was busy observing her surroundings, her body turning towards that direction and the opposite, that made her look like she was dancing.

"Wahh~ Kawaiii~" The blonde gushed seeing the cafeteria like a cafe. She was in her own little world, well until she noticed that it was too quiet. She blinked and blinked, and saw dozen of eyes looking, no, staring at her. She sweat dropped.

"Lu-chan!" A panting voice shouted looking behind her she saw her blue haired friend. "Ah Levy-chan!"

"Mou! You left me!" Levy whined, sending her an irritated look.

"Levy!" a voice shouted she looked towards the source and saw her friends; she grinned pulling Lucy with her. "Hey Lisanna, Mira, Erza" Levy greeted the three, who at the moment was occupied with looking at the blonde beside her. At the same time Lucy was still looking around and saw two boys on the ground staring at her. They had a stare off.

"Who's the girl beside you?"

"Ah this is Lu-chan, Lu-chan this are-" Staring at the place where the girl had been. "Eh?" She saw her in front of Natsu and Gray in an instant, kneeling in front of the two.

"Ne, are you two okay?" Lucy asked the two dazed boys. Although she didn't notice it, behind her Levy, Lisanna, Erza and Mira had an amused smile on their lips. _Ohh~ What's this I see?_

Her eyes landed on a nasty cut on the pink haired guy's arm. Patting her pocket she pulled out a light pink handkerchief with stars on the corner of it. Since the boy was dazed and she didn't know why, she pulled his arm towards her tying her handkerchief over the cut. She then turned to the raven headed boy and saw a cut on his left cheek. Rummaging through her bag she found a blue band aid. Carefully placing it on his cheek, her slender fingers glided smoothly. After that she backed away and stared at the two yet again. Before a smile spread on her lips, visibly the two boys in front of her jolted as if struck with a needle, their face had turned pink to red.

"Lu-chan! Meet Lisanna, Mira and Erza" Levy said pulling the blonde's attention. The three girls smiled at her. Making her all happy and giddy inside, bolting up she stood before them.

"I've decided, I'll transfer here!"

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

Reviews would be a huge help ^^

Keep reading! Keep voting on the poll on my account okay? That'll be a great help to me ^^

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**► Written on impulse due to the fact that Fairy Tail ended with episode 175, although it is on a temporary break (hiatus) I am still depressed because I don't know when they'll be back (ToT) ◄**

**Please Support my other story_'His Obsession' & '20 days of separation' & 'Bishies Oujisama'_**

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**Follow me on twitter minna! I'll follow back! maya14_21 get in touch with me for the latest chapters on going!**

**｡◕‿◕｡So click the button bellow｡◕‿◕｡**


End file.
